An Average Day
by Jaye Shayna
Summary: The first day after Sasuke got back. It turns out to be not so average. R&R?
1. Short But Sweet

Another one of my brain pops.... R&R!!! Pwease...????

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!!!!

* * *

It was early in the morning and Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto was already standing at the bridge. Obviously waiting for Kakashi.

"Man, he is always late." Naruto sighed.

Sakura was sitting on the bridge rail while Naruto was leaning on it. Sasuke had his arms crossed leaning on the rails facing the water.

"Yep…" Sasuke agreed.

"Hm. It is a slow day though." Kakashi said casually while leaning on the rail reading the latest edition of Icha Icha Paradise.

"Obviously, since there's no trouble being stirred – Wait when did you get here Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked looking over at him.

"What are you talking about? I've been here…" Kakashi said.

"Hn. Still as stealthy even when you're an old man."

Naruto smiled at old memories at how it used to be before Sasuke left.

"I see Sasuke hasn't changed." Kakashi said while Sasuke gave him his signature smirk.

"Ok, who's ready to go training!" Naruto nearly yelled.

"I am!" Sasuke and Sakura yelled.

'_He's reminds me of Yondiame so much.' _Kakashi thought.

Sakura hopped off the rail. Sasuke pushed his self off of the rail and turned to see that Naruto had a huge grin on his face.

"A'ight lets go!" Naruto yelled.

Sakura smiled and walked on the left of Naruto. Sasuke smiled too and walked on the right of Naruto. Naruto slung his arms around Sasuke and Sakura's shoulders. Sakura laughed only to cause Naruto and Sasuke to laugh with her.

Kakashi smiled behind his mask and started to walk behind them.

* * *

Pretty short but I will make the next chapter longer. I promise!!! I'll update in a couple days when i get it typed.

~Firewolfpup ~_^


	2. No Average Day

Sorry it took me awhile but heres the second chappie!!! Plz review i finally pulled myself up to edit and have TheKimikoGirl AND Black Sunfire beta read it for me! I worked hard on it so plz review!

All of the characters are OoC at least a little bit but its fanfiction...

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!!!!One day i will though...one day i will...

* * *

"Chidori!"

"Rasengan!"

A flash of light lit up the late pink afternoon sky.

Soon followed by the two boys, mid-air, throwing kicks and punches. They soon fell to the ground and skidded away from each other.

MEANWHILE, Sakura focused her chakra into her right fist.

"Hmph." Kakashi sighed as he got up from her last blow.

Sakura smiled knowing she was going to win. Kakashi brushed himself off and took a fighting stance.

Sakura charged at him with her right hand reared back.

Sakura stopped and looked at Sasuke and Naruto. Her chakra slowly faded away. She shielded her eyes from the sudden light. Kakashi was looking at the boys too. He put his right arm and shielded his eye.

Kakashi ran over to the boys. "Ok that's enough." He didn't sound mad…just irritated by the boys old ways.

"Awww Sensei the fun was just starting." Naruto said sadly.

"Yeah…" Sasuke once again agreed.

"Look the sun is already setting. It's time to go home." Kakashi sighed, obviously not wanting to end his battle with Sakura.

"Hn." Sasuke mumbled and crossed his arms.

Naruto walked over to Sasuke and threw his arm around his shoulder. "Even though it ended early it was still fun right?" Naruto asked with a huge grin on his face.

Sasuke looked up and threw his arm around Naruto's shoulder and smiled. "Right."

Sakura suppressed a giggle. 'At least he doesn't smirk as much.' She thought.

Sasuke pulled his arm off Naruto and walked over to Sakura.

Sakura's old inner fangirl flared to life.

'OH MY GOD! He's walking over to me! WHAT DO I DO? '

Sakura shook off her old self and splashed back into reality.

"Can I get a hug?" Sasuke asked with a half smile, half smirk.

Sakura's inner fangirl was literally screaming. "W-what for?" Sakura stuttered.

"What for?" Sasuke echoed. "I've been gone so long that I realized how much I missed that only girl on our team."

'Sakura. Get a hold of yourself. That was a long time ago. He's not the same person.' Sakura tried to tell herself.

Sakura smiled and threw herself into Sasuke's arms. Her inner fangirl chanting "Cha!"

"I missed you too." Sakura whispered too low for Naruto and Kakashi to hear.

Sasuke smiled bigger. (If that's possible.)

Naruto laughed and joined in on the hug. He picked them up slightly only to pull Sakura and Sasuke closer together. Sasuke and Sakura both blushed but Sakura only a brighter pink.

"Were just one big happy family. Well..not so much on the big part but were still happy!" Naruto grinned.

Kakashi suddenly appeared beside Naruto. "All right. It's time to go home." Kakashi said casually sensing Sakura and Sasuke blushing. He pulled Naruto out of the hug releasing Sasuke and Sakura.

They were both a cherry red.

"Hey whats wrong with you two?" Naruto asked.

"Nothing…"Sasuke and Sakura mumbled.

Naruto shrugged it off and threw his arms around Sasuke and Sakura. Sakura and Sasuke smiled and looked at each other only to quickly look away.

"Lets go home." Naruto said, echoing Kakashi from earlier.

"Hn." Sasuke murmured.

'Today was NO average day.' Sasuke and Sakura thought together.

They started walking and soon found themselves in front of Sakura's house.

Sakura turned around and opened her arms. "Can I get a hug from my two best'est friends?" She asked innocently.

Naruto smiled along with Sasuke.

"Sure." Naruto replied and they both hugged Sakura.

After about 10 or 20 seconds she pulled away.

"Night." Sakura said before walking into her house.

"Night." Sasuke murmured.

Sakura smiled an stepped into her house and shut the door quietly.

Naruto looked at Sasuke. "Some day huh?"

"Hn…yeah…well…see you tomorrow for training." Sasuke sighed.

Naruto waved good-bye before walking towards his house.

Sasuke stuffed his hands in his pockets. "Some day…" He echoed.

He looked towards Sakura's house once more before slowly turning and walking in the direction of his house thinking why Sakura was acting differently.

Kakashi, who was still present, sighed.

"What are you getting yourself into Sasuke?" Kakashi asked himself before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

* * *

I've had 3 reviews so plz review....ive had at least 30 story favs and story alerts but not one person reviewed it makes me sad...I made some cookies earlier an ill give you one!!!Fresh-ly baked too!!!

~Firewolfpup ~_^


	3. At The Hospital

I finished The Curse finally...yay...and since schools out I'm gunna try and get my stories up to 5 chapters [except for the (Itachi) one-shots, and the completed] by the end of this month....yay

All of the characters are OoC at least a little bit but its fanfiction...roll with it

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!!!!One day i will though...one day i will...

* * *

Chapter 3

As soon as Sakura stepped inside her house she peered out the window. She saw Naruto wave "good-bye" and Sasuke looked at her. Sakura quickly turned around and blushed a cherry red.

_'Did he see me?' _She wondered.

Sakura pondered for a few minutes on her thought but quickly set it aside when she saw what time it was. Sakura silently ran up the stairs and into the bathroom to quickly take a shower before heading to bed.

About 30 minutes later she emerged from the bathroom in her pajamas and slowly walked into her room stifling a yawn. Sakura walked over to her bed, lifted up her blankets and slid underneath. She curled up and the darkness quickly washed over her.

XxXx In the morning XxXx

Sakura awoke to the ring of her alarm clock as she rolled on her side to see what time it was.

'6:00 AM' It read as Sakura slammed her hand down on the snooze button.

She slowly got dressed into her hospital outfit seeing as she had an hour before her shift started at the hospital. Once that was done she trotted down to the kitchen to fix her some breakfast. Sakura pondered through the cabinets before settling on a strawberry Pop-tart.

Sakura glanced at the clock to see that it was 6:30am. She sighed as she grabbed her bag of medical supplies and headed out the door. Sakura took her own sweet time as she slowly walked through the streets of Konoha to the hospital.

Sakura pushed through the hospital doors and grabbed her chart. She quickly scanned the list to see if any new injured came in since yesterday. Seeing as there was no new task's Sakura sighed and walked through the hallway to check up on her recovering patients

XxXx Exactly 7 hours later XxXx

"Sakura, you have two patients waiting for you in room 201" A nurse walked in on Sakura cleaning up a room from a recent patient.

"Alright, but do you mind cleaning the rest of this up while I go to the new patients?" She asked while tidying up a bed.

"No problem." The other nurse said as she walked into the room while Sakura departed making her way towards room 201.

Sakura walked through the hallways and stepped into room 201 to find two boys still sparring.

"Hey Sakura, nice to see you." Naruto said casually while dodging a punch by Sasuke.

Sasuke simply ignored Sakura's arrival.

Naruto leg sweeped Sasuke as he tried to shove a kunai into Narutos side.

Sakura looked between the two boys. "Dammit Sasuke, Naruto. This is a hospital! Either you two settle down or I just send you two home with no treatment!"

A little while later the two boys slowly quit sparring and settled down onto separate beds.

Sakura decided she would start with Sasuke since the Kyuubi's chakra would heal Naruto faster.

She walked over to Sasuke's bed while still looking at his files. "Broke arm, gash on the leg, side kunai wound." Sakura mumbled while she wrote everything down on her clip board.

"Take off your shirt and pants but leave your underwear on." Sakura instructed.

"What?!" Sasuke nearly yelled.

"From the looks of you, you have various cuts on your chest and are bleeding now as we speak." She said pointing at the trail of blood leading from the middle of the floor.

"Now take off your clothes." Sakura said.

Naruto chuckled only to have a kunai thrown at him and glaring ebony eyes pointed towards him.

While Sasuke undressed Sakura moved to Narutos side to observe his wounds. Deciding that Naruto's wasn't as fatal as Sasuke's she would just treat Sasuke first.

Sakura moved back towards Sasuke's side and started moving green glowing hands over Sasuke's wounds.

XxXx 10 Minutes Later XxXx

Sakura was done with Sasuke. Wiping a drop of sweat off her brow, she gave Sasuke and Naruto a stern look.

"Next time be more careful or I'll come down there and beat both of you, got it?" she said calmly but with various threats weaved in it.

Both boys nodded stiffly with a mumbled "Ok".

"Good" Sakura replied sweetly and swept out the room to check up on more patients.

"Uh…Sakura scares me sometimes." Naruto mumbled.

Sasuke heard his comment clearly. "You think?" He sighed before laying back and having a staring contest with the ceiling.

* * *

Yeah...I wonder how I'm gunna start off the next chapter....sugestions?

~Firewolfpup ~_^


	4. Im An Idiot

I realized...that Im an idiot. I had forgotton that i had posted chapter 4 twice! LARRR! XD Sorry for the confusions!!!!

~FIYAH WOLFEH PUPPEH!!!!!!!! 3


	5. A Secret Is Revealed

YES YES! I finally have the chance to update! I hit **MAJOR** MAJOR **MAJOR** MAJOR writers block with this story! .com/art/Sakura-of-the-Leaf-76615965 Clicky clicky! This is similar to Sakuras outfit in the next chapter! SO GET FAMILIAR WITH IT XD

~Firewolfpup ^^

XxXx Chapter 4 XxXx

Sakura walked slowly down the hallway onto room 235 to check on a patient that has a supposedly broken leg. She glanced at the clock only to see that she had two more hours of work before returning home. Sakura smothered a sigh as she walked into the patient's room.

XxXx Two hours later XxXx (A/N Im too lazy to type up two hours worth of patients and the hospital so lets start off with her walking down the hallway to the double doors out front)

'_Nine hours'_ Sakura thought as she quickly walked down the steps of the hospital, eager to get home and take a shower.

The sun was about three hours from setting and it was still bright outside. Sakura walked quickly down the streets of Konoha and avoided the small children playing outside.

Sakura almost sighed a breath of relief when she reached her house. She fumbled with the keys before unlocking the door and swiftly stepping inside. She tossed her hospital bag on the couch before she was greeted by her mom.

"Hey Sakura, How was work today?" Her mom (A/N I don't know Sakura's parents names so im just gunna refer to them as "her mom" or "her dad" okay?) cheerfully greeted a tired Sakura.

"Tiresome." She mumbled before silently walking up the stairs to the bathroom.

Sakura took a hot shower and stepped into her pajamas and walked down the stairs. She fixed her some dinner and set it down on the counter. Sakura finished her food in 30 minutes and slowly climbed the stairs to her room.

She almost closed her hand around her door-knob when she heard the phrase '10 People murdered in their own home last week in Konohagakure' echo from her parents room.

'Murder? In Konoha?' Sakura thought suspiciously as she used her kunoichi skills to creep to her parent's door to eavesdrop.

"Oh what are we going to do? Our little Sakura is in danger if it's that Uchiha or the demon." Sakura's mom almost yelled, on the verge of crying.

Sakura almost burst through the door from pure anger but bit her tongue and kept listening.

"Even if it is one or both of her team mates then we can't do anything about it. Both of those boys love Sakura as if they were their sister and I'm sure they wouldn't do anything to hurt her." Her dad soothed. "And that's a fact. I've seen them together before and they are all great friends." 'But I've also seen how that black-souled Uchiha looks at her also.' He added mentally.

Sakura's heart warmed at the fact that her dad was taking her side but went cold when her mom spoke up.

"You're not listening! Her team mates hold great enough power and if they bond together they can take over Konoha and not even White Fang or the Yondaime could stop them. They can kill Sakura before she can even form one hand-sign to save herself." Sakura's mom retorted.

White-hot fury burned in Sakura's heart…her mom thought she was the weakest link, a liability, and a burden to Team 7. Every time her mom said a word Sakura's heart would twist in many different ways.

"I know that and you're the one who's not listening!" Her dad yelled back at her mom. He took a deep breath and spoke slowly and spaced out each word as if he was talking to a child. "They would never hurt Sakura. I know for a fact that neither Naruto or Sasuke is murdering the civilians in Konoha."

"But what if the demon has found a way to gain control of Naruto's body and takes out his rage on the Konoha citizens?"

'You're going too far.' Sakura thought she opened the door to her parent's room to see them sitting across from each other on the bed.

"Sakura!" Both of her parents gasped.

Sakura had her head tilted down so her bangs would hide the tears slowly flowing from her eyes.

"Who in _hell_ gave you the idea that my team mates was murdering the people in Konoha?" She said slowly and infuriatingly calm, trying to hide the white-hot anger that was burning in her chest.

"You will not speak to-"Her mom started but was cut off by Sakura looking up and glaring her down with dark emerald eyes.

"What would ever give you the idea that Sasuke and Naruto were killing people in Konoha?!" She yelled at her parents but she was looking at her mom in particular. "Sasuke might have been trained by Orochimaru but that doesn't make him evil! You don't even have a _clue _why he really went willingly to Orochimaru! As for Naruto…he might be an idiot and completely mindless at times but he would never allow Kyuubi to take control of his body." She finished quietly.

"But the Uchiha formed his own team to try and take down Konoha!" Her mom retorted.

"He is and was a spy for Konoha! Trying to protect _your_ lives! He _is_ the leader for Team Hebi and is trying to get information to try and get Konoha prepared for whatever his team and Orochimaru have in store for Konoha!" Sakura yelled to try and end the conversation but it didn't work so well.

"Ok so Sasuke is a spy for Konoha…has his own Konoha-hating team…works for Orochimaru…and you're okay with it? Did I miss something?!" Her dad asked and yelled at the same time pointing a finger at Sakura.

'You're just barely brushing it Dad.' Sakura thought but shook her head at her dad to answer his question.

Her dad gave a long and heavy sigh before looking at Sakura's mom to see her starting at her hands in her lap.

"I-" Her mom started and took in a deep breath before continuing. "I had no idea Sakura…I'm sorry."

Sakura observed her mom with narrow emerald eyes. Finding many signs of untruthfulness, she slightly nodded and swiftly walked back to her room, having a plan in mind. She looked back towards her parent's room with a slight frown and her eyebrows turned down in an angry expression.

She opened her door and slipped inside without making a noise and put her plan into motion.

--------------

YAY! Good chapter i think....my technique has improved GREATLY! SERIOUSLY! i took classes while i was absent XD I also wrote a few other stories as wellz XD To reward yew for yer patience im gunna post the next few chapters as weel!

~FIYAH WOLFEH PUPPEH!


	6. Heading Forward

YES YES! I finally have the chance to update! I hit **MAJOR** MAJOR **MAJOR** MAJOR writers block with this story! http://www..com/art/Sakura-of-the-Leaf-76615965 Clicky clicky! This is similar to Sakuras outfit in this chapter! SO GET FAMILIAR WITH IT XD

WARNING!!! Fluff in this chapter! LARR! Enjoy ^^

~Firewolfpup ^^

XxXxChapter 5XxXx

*Three Days Later*

Sakura sighed happily as she slipped the thick string through the last kunai handle. She tied both of the ends together to form a tight circle a kunais that could be used as a very dangerous Frisbee. While sliding the kunai Frisbee into her duffel bag she checked her mental checklist.

'Shuriken band, check…Kunai band, check…Soldier pills, check…Konoha headband, check…Regular shurikens and kunais, check…Panther ANBU mask…check…' She thought as she glanced at herself once again in the mirror.

She had on her newly obtained ANBU outfit. 'Heh…my parents didn't even know that I had become a Jounin…let alone a Chuunin.' She thought dully. She turned around to look at herself from behind. 'At least the ANBU don't have bad tastes.' She added.

The ANBU outfit consisted of a strap-less black tank top that came up above her bellybutton. Short black shorts with a dark red piece of cloth that was sewn onto the back of the shorts. Black elbow wrappings, black knee wrappings, knee-high black shiny boots with extra compartments to store kunai and shurikens, a white ANBU mask on the side of her head that was carved to form a Panther with black and red whisker marks, black half-forearm long fingerless gloves, and a ridiculously long ((long in length and about 3 inches in width)) red scarf with pure white circles at the end to complete the look.

Sakura ran her right hand over her ANBU tattoo on her right hip before she slipped her black silk Akatsuki and ANBU jackets in her bag. She slung her bag across her shoulder and she unlocked her window. She slid it open with no problem and Sakura jumped onto the window sill. With one last look at her room behind her and jumped with no hesitation.

Her scarf whipped behind her gracefully as she instinctively stuck out her right foot and slightly bent her left leg. She landed on the roof with the grace of an exotic cat and started to run silently along the middle of the roof, on the red exposed beam. She jumped onto the roof chimney and looked to her left to see Naruto, only a white and orange streak in the night. He stopped to look at Sakura.

Naruto was wearing a long white coat that was extremely similar to the Yondaime's. The only difference was that the flames were a bright orange instead of a dark red, the kanji on the back was changed to say '9 Tailed Fire Demon' instead of 'Konoha Yellow Flash'. Fortunately, the wind was blowing in the right direction and she saw what he was wearing under his jacket.

A black tank-top with a fishnet shirt under that and his original but new orange Genin pants, except that these were a much darker orange than the old ones, A white Fox ANBU mask with a deep red whisker markings on the side of his head, black arm length finger-less gloves, and he was also carrying a duffel bag.

Naruto gave Sakura his trade-mark grin before he shifted his gaze to behind Sakura. Sakura whirled around silently to see Sasuke standing in all of his Uchiha glory.

He was wearing something similar to Naruto. A long black jacket with the Uchiwa symbol on his back, and, once again, elbow-length black fingerless gloves, a white Tiger ANBU mask with unusual black stripes across its forehead and navy blue whiskers, a regular ANBU outfit underneath, and lastly…he was also carrying a duffel bag.

Sasuke's eyes lingered on Sakura a moment before turning to face Naruto.

"You ready?" Sasuke murmured.

Naruto jumped onto the chimney beside Sakura, "I was born ready."

Sakura looked at Naruto with one of her eyebrows arched upwards. "Why are you so different on missions? For once…be normal. We're not on the mission…_yet_." She mumbled as she pushed Naruto sideways off of the chimney.

Naruto fell with a yelp and an almost inaudible thump when he landed.

"So what are we going to do first _Leader_? Akatsuki…or Team Hebi?" Sakura asked while she stepped off the chimney to poke Sasuke.

Sasuke grunted softly and looked at Sakura softly, "More than likely Team Hebi." Sasuke took a hesitant deep breath. "I have a favor to ask you."

Sakura looked up at Sasuke with her emerald eyes gleaming in the moonlight.

"Can…you…" He hesitated. "I need you to act like you're going out with me." Sasuke blurted out.

"Sakura do what now?" Naruto almost yelled as he jumped back on the roof.

Sasuke lifted up his chin a little bit, "You haven't officially been in Team Hebi so you don't know Karin." He closed his eyes and turned his head to the right, "God how I hate her, anyway…she has a very annoying crush on me and I want her to _stop_. Please Sakura…can you help me?" He held his hands in a begging motion and had bent down so he could look her in the eyes.

She smiled sweetly, "Sure Sasuke…it's what teammates are for right?" She murmured without a hint of sarcasm. She pecked Sasuke lightly on his cheek and she jumped to the roof beside them before he could do anything. Sakura gave a small glance over her shoulder and started to roof-top jump to the Konohagakure gates.

Sasuke glanced at Naruto and started after Sakura. Naruto's eye twitched in annoyance and hesitantly followed Sasuke.

'When did I agree to any of this?' Naruto thought sadly as he sluggishly jumped.

Sakura giggled quietly as she reached the gates.

"Hold it!" One of the gates guards yelled, "Why are you leaving the village?"

Sasuke landed beside Sakura and held up a piece of paper. The guard slowly took it and looked it over.

"Alright, pass." He said making a waving gesture with his hand.

Luckily, in time Naruto made it in time for the guard to see that he was with Sasuke and Sakura. Naruto looked at Sakura sullenly and turned his head towards the road.

*A few hours later*

"Where is your Team anyway?" Sakura asked out of curiousity.

"Not far…about a day's worth of a trip to there if we travel swiftly." Sasuke replied instantly.

"Eh how nice…" Naruto sighed as he tucked his hands into his pockets.

"And 5 days if we move at this pace." Sasuke added.

Naruto sighed again, "Fine just tell me where they are and I'll be the first one there."

Sasuke's head slightly tilted to the left to look at Naruto, "I don't have to tell you. Look for a trio of teenagers that are fighting. A red-headed girl, Karin, whos yelling at a guy with silver hair, Suigetsu, and a big guy, Jirobo, whos trying to break them up. Not that hard to find them."

"Yeah thanks for the load of information." Naruto murmured as he disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

Sasuke tilted his head to other way to look at Sakura, "If seems Naruto still has a small crush on you."

Sakura's shoulders slumped slightly, "Yeah…"

A few minutes later Sasuke stopped in his tracks and looked at Sakura, who in turn stopped. He lifted her head up by his right index finger.

"Hmm?" Sakura murmured in her throat.

Sasuke bent down and kissed Sakura, "Uh thanks eyah!" Sasuke yelped as Sakura threw her arms around his neck pulled him down for another kiss.

Soon enough both of them fell to the ground with Sakura on bottom and Sasuke of top.

"Sasuke…we've gotta get going." Sakura murmured. "We…gotta get back…to your team…Sasu." She muttered between kisses.

Sasuke only growled and buried his nose in her hair.

"We should already be with your team Sasuke." Sakura argued with the silent Sasuke but her breath soon stopped as she heard a shrill and high pitched voice.

--------------

YAY! Good chapter i think....CLIFFYYY! But it wont matter because you is fixin tah read the next chapter...if i finsihed it XD I also wrote a few other stories as wellz XD To reward yew for yer patience im gunna post the next few chapters as weel!

~FIYAH WOLFEH PUPPEH!


	7. Karin, The Annoying

DUM DUM DUM DUM DAAAHHHH! I figured out that theres two moar chapters ((not including this one)) that i had typed up! YAY! enough o fmy ranting and start reading...why are you stil lreading this....the long-awaited chapter is just below....im going back to school on Tuesday ya know...schools boring...are you still reading this...you must be REALLY bored...

~Firewolfpup

---------

XxXxChapter 6XxXx

"Sasuke!"

"Go…away…Karin." Sasuke growled, tightening his arms around Sakura's waist.

What do you think you are doing?!" Karin shrilled, anger thick in her voice.

"Thinking whether I should kill you now or just let Naruto kill you."

Karin laughed harshly, "I don't think this "Naruto" can kill me. I'm almost as strong as you."

"You honestly think that-" A feral and animalistic voice growled behind Karin. He gave a short barking laugh before finishing, "I can't kill you?"

Karin spun on her heels to be faced with Naruto in his three-tailed form. He stood tall with his arms crossed, growling softly but viciously. His hair was vigorously tousled, his eyes her a blood red with a thin black slit for a pupil, fangs protruding from his mouth, and a thick red veil of Kyuubi's chakra surrounded him dangerously.

He smiled threateningly as his three red chakra tails whipped from side-to-side dangerously.

"Naruto don't…" Sakura murmured as she gazed softly at Naruto with slightly narrowed eyes.

Sasuke slowly got to his feet and helped Sakura up as she never took her eyes off Naruto.

"W-what are you?" Karin stuttered as her knees started to feel weak.

"I am Namikaze Naruto, ANBU captain and an S-Class assassin, Konoha's pride and joy. I'm The 9-Tailed Fox Demon or as many call me The Rouge Fox." Naruto announced.

"No way…You're only a myth! You died years ago along with the Kyuubi and your father!" Karin retorted.

Naruto arched a delicate golden eyebrow in question, "Who made that lie up? My father and the Kyuubi still lives. My father lives inside me and as for the Kyuubi…you're talking to him at this moment."

"Then where's Naruto?" Karin asked before she could think.

Naruto growled viciously, "Do you ever shut your mouth girl?! You talk too much! It's a surprise you're still alive!"

Sasuke and Sakura laughed quietly at Kyuubi's rudeness towards Karin.

Karin turned around and looked at Sasuke, "You're just gunna let him stand there and let him do this to me?"

Sasuke wrapped his arm around Sakura's waist and puller her close to him. He tilted his head up in mock thought, "Nope I mean this isn't Naruto but this is the Kyuubi you're talking to so you better stay quiet unless you want to die."

Karin opened her mouth to retort but quickly closed it and slowly turned to look at Naruto. Naruto stood there for a minute to agitate the girl and laughed quietly. He turned to look at Sasuke and Sakura.

"I've got some…business to take care of Sasuke. I'll back in a few hours…and in that time…try not to kill the girl."

Sasuke tilted his head. "Why not?"

Naruto grinned at this, "Because I want to." Karin gasped, "Anyway, take care of Sakura or it's your head. "

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "Of course."

Naruto flipped his hair backwards to reveal his eyes and gave his old Naruto grin. He waved for a few seconds and then disappeared.

Karin fell to the ground in a heap and clutching her heart as if she had a heart attack.

She suddenly looked at Sasuke in anger, "Why didn't you stop him?! He was going to kill me!"

"Correction…he _is_ going to kill you. Naruto doesn't go back on his word." Sasuke growled.

"And you're just going to let him?!"

"I can't stop him when he sets his mind to something. The truth is…I don't like you very much." Sasuke answered truthfully.

Sasuke and Sakura started to walk in tune with each other.

"How can you be so cold-hearted?" Karin muttered.

"Because I was raised to be cold and am expected to stay like that."

Karin pushed her glasses back onto the bridge of her nose and she remembered Sakura.

"Who is _she_ and what is she doing here" Karin growled as she said "she" with a certain personal hatred.

"Sakura Haruno and my teammate." Sasuke answered before Sakura could.

'_And…Sakura is not going to take you away from me. You were mine before she showed up._' Karin thought menacingly as she observed Sakura.

"Is Naruto really going to kill Karin?" Sakura murmured, not sure whether she was out of ear-shot of the red-head.

"Who knows…you know who Naruto is. You can never guess what he's going to do next." Sasuke replied gently.

"Hmm…true." Sakura murmured. "How did Karin come to be on your team?"

"Well one she was trained by Orochimaru and two…she can kill somebody in a matter of seconds."

"How?"

"By talking them to death." Sasuke half-way laughed.

Sakura shuddered, "Naruto was right…that _can_ get her killed."

Sasuke nodded, "Naruto doesn't lie to his friends."

Sakura looked towards the sun, "Can you believe it's still before noon?"

For the first time in months Sasuke looked at the rising sun, "It's seems like the afternoon."

Sakura giggled softly as she watched two butterflies dance in the sunlight. Sasuke looked at Sakura in question but decided not to ask. Sasuke tilted his head to the left to looks at the woods. He saw and unusually black and dark orange wolf padding through the forest undergrowth.

'I wonder what he's up to…' Sasuke thought absent-mindedly as he felt Sakura begin to lean on him.

Sasuke heard Naruto suddenly grunt as he stepped in a small and not-so-deep hole in the ground.

'You're an idiot Naruto.' Sasuke thought as he slung his right arm around Sakura's shoulder.

A soft splash sounded as Naruto kicked a small stone into a near-by river. Sakura looked towards the sky and looked for familiar shapes in the clouds.

'Such a quiet and peaceful day…' Sakura hummed in her head.

Sakura's shoulder-length hair whipped around her shoulders as a light breeze blew. She quickly caught scent of a wood burning in a small campfire. Sasuke took a short, shallow sniff and confirmed his thought.

"We're nearing the Team camp." Sasuke mumbled ungratefully.

Sasuke looked into the woods to see that Naruto was nowhere in sight. He unwillingly pulled his arm off Sakura and swiftly took off his ANBU jacket. Sakura recognized what he was doing and just merely unzipped her duffel bag and pulled out her Akatsuki jacket.

Sasuke grunted as he pulled his jacket out of his bag.

"No wonder my bag was so heavy." Sasuke slipped on his jacket and he opened his jacket to pull out a 200 lb weight. "Naruto put extra weights in my jacket."

Sakura giggled softly as she quietly un-tucked her scarf from her jacket. Sasuke smirked affectionately at her as he sealed his weight in a spare scroll. Sasuke sealed both of their bags into the same scroll that contained his extra weight.

As if on cue Suigetsu appeared, "Hey Sasuke! You're back! Thank Kami! That little red-headed girl was getting on my nerves." He flipped his head back in Karins direction, "Where did you go this time boss?"

Sasuke's head tilted slightly to look at Sakura, "I went back to Konoha to get my old teammates."

Suigetsu's head tilted in confusion, "Teammates? There's another one? Who?" Suigetsu looked at Sakura for a few moments and looked back at Sasuke.

Sasuke opened his mouth to speak but Sakura beat him to it, "Namikaze Naruto AKA The 9-tailed Fox Demon."

Suigetsu's mouth dropped into an o, "The Fox Demon? The one who killed hundreds with no remorse?"

A hand appeared on Suigetsu's head, "I prefer Naruto."

Suigetsu's body froze with shock and fright.

Naruto frowned at this reaction, "That doesn't mean you have to be scared of me. It hurts my feelings when a teammate is scared of me." Naruto murmured in mock-hurt.

Suigetsu turned around to see Naruto grinning wildly with his hair tousled violently. Sakura smiled largely as Sasuke slung his left arm around Naruto playfully. Naruto looked at Sasuke in surprise but Sasuke only grinned back.

Sakura remembered her Akatsuki cloak and glanced at Naruto only to find that he had his on as well. She breathed a sigh of relief as she remembered that Naruto wasn't the same forgetful idiot he was.

A click went off in Suigetsus head, "Oh yeah…" he turned to Sakura," Who are you?"

"Haruno Sakura." She replied absent-mindedly with a grin.

Suigetsus eyes went wide with shock and admiration, "Wow! You're even more beautiful then they said you looked like."

Sasuke and Naruto growled deep in their throats as Sakura smiled sheepishly.

Suigetsu thought a moment and gasped, "I wasn't thinking that! I was just saying she was prettier than they said she was! No need to get offensive."

Sasuke relaxed a little but Naruto didn't let his guard down.

"I'll be back soon…I feel like hunting with the pack." Naruto growled as he walked silently into the woods.

Suigetsu blinked, "What does he mean by 'hunting with the pack'?"

Sakura frowned slightly, "Naruto likes to henge into a wolf a lot and over time he formed a ninken wolf pack, but…when he says 'hunting' he means he's going on a blood spree."

"How violent." Suigetsu murmured.

Not a second later a wolf howl rang throughout the woods; shaking the trees to their roots with a haunting but beautiful hunting song.

Sakura smiled slightly, "I always had liked Naruto's howl…gentle yet…dangerous."

"Mmmhmm." Sasuke murmured.

Suigetsu put his hands on his hips and he looked at the sky, "Well…we better start heading back to camp." He turned to look back at Sasuke, his silver hair gleaming in the sunshine.

Sasuke looked at Sakura and nodded slightly. Sakura blinked slowly and rubbed her eye.

Suigetsu didn't let this go unnoticed, "Tired?"

Sakura coughed quietly, "No."

Suigetsu shrugged and started to walk slowly back to camp. Sasuke didn't buy Sakuras excuse.

He smirked, "I think you're letting yourself suffer more than needed." Sasuke grinned as he sweeped Sakura into his arms. "Such a selfless girl." He laughed quietly.

She yawned softly, "I'm not tired."

"We don't have to go to camp if you don't want to. We can find a spot out in the woods." Sasuke murmured.

Sakura blinked heavily, "Ok…"

Sasuke chuckled quietly and kissed Sakura on her forehead. He started to walk into the woods when an over-sized wolf with a dark brown coat and 4 thick, silver bracelets on his right forearm stepped out of the woods.

Sasuke tilted his head when he saw that the wolf had blood on his muzzle.

"Toboe." Sasuke greeted.

"Sasuke." Toboe replied.

"I see that Naruto had no mercy." Sasuke noted.

Toboe barked a throaty, deep wolf-laugh, "It was quite relaxing. Relieves stress easily without hurting a pack member or choppin' down a tree." He held up a blood stained paw and wiggled his toes.

"It must be tough being a wolf."

"Eh depends on what's goin' on in life." Toboe explained.

Sasuke looked down at Sakura to see why she was so quiet and found out that she was already asleep.

"Sakura's asleep huh?" Toboe asked obviously.

"Hn…" Sasuke murmured as he brushed a piece of stray hair from Sakuras face.

"You can sleep with the pack, including me and Naruto, tonight and whenever else you need to place to stay warm." Toboe grinned wolfishly.

Sasuke nodded and turned to look at Sakura again. Toboe sighed and loped back into the woods. Sasuke followed Toboe through an unknown path in the woods before appearing in a clearing.

* * *

Crazy People.... XD

~Firewolfpup


	8. Kyuubi, The Merciless

Nice LONG chapter this time....yay...

~Firewolfpup

* * *

((Chapter 7))

A mixture chorus a barks, 'Sasukes', and 'Sakuras' was sang when Toboe, Sasuke, and Sakura appeared in the clearing.

Over-sized wolves were lying down on large rocks, the ground, and some were just lazily sprawled across each other. Sasuke easily spotted Naruto asleep and stretched out across a gold and black coloured wolf. Narutos tongue lolled out the side of his mouth and he snored softly.

"I see that you had a lot of fun and stuffed yourselves full." Sasuke noted.

Narutos head lifted reflexively at the sound of Sasukes voice. Once Naruto had his mind unjumbled and saw what was going on, he nudged the female black and gold wolf awake.

"Sasuke!" The she-wolf barked happily as she ran up to greet him.

"Goldensky." Sasuke greeted, just as happily.

Goldensky gave a small jump of joy, "I haven't seen you since that last battle with Orochimaru."

Sasuke smiled slightly and returned his attention to Sakura; Goldensky noticed this.

"Does she need a place to sleep Sasuke?" Goldensky asked generously.

Warmth filled Sasukes heart but he didn't let his sudden emotion show on his face, "Yeah…"

Goldensky smiled sweetly and turned around. She leapt back onto the largest rock that she and Naruto were sleeping on; she curled up to where she and Narutos body made a smallish bed for Sakura. Sasuke gently set her down in the spot that Goldensky created for her. Naruto shifted his position to where he was snuggled up to Sakuras right side while Goldensky laid her giant head on Sakuras shoulder.

Sasuke sent a warning look towards Naruto. Naruto replied with a soft and quiet whine and looked towards Goldensky. Sasuke smirked and turned around to walk back to his Teams campsite.

On his quiet way back to camp Sasuke took in all of his surroundings to try and recognize where he was. He stopped by a tree that had a smeared handprint created of dry blood. Sasuke barely touched it with his right forefinger and middle finger. He barely shook himself out of his emotionless trance and continued walking to Team Hebi's camp.

*Easily 30 minutes later*

Sasuke looked towards the sky as he tried to ignore another one of Suigetsu's and Karin's fights. He sighed heavily as another violent string of curse words was sung into the forest. He relaxed his back against the tree as he stretched his legs out in front of him.

He let himself yawn as the sun started to paint the sky a vanilla twilight.

"You really need to get some sleep Sasuke." Suigetsu almost commanded, his voice drenched with worry.

Sasuke popped another red soldier pill into his mouth and swallowed quickly, "I'm fine."

Suigetsu rolled his eyes and continued his fight with Karin. Sasuke looked to his right and saw that Jugo was sound asleep, lying on his left side, turned away from the group. Sasuke let his head fall back against the tree and he stared at the sky.

An hour passed and Karin & Suigetsu were starting to worry about Sasuke.

'He hasn't moved an inch from that tree since he came back…from wherever he was.' Suigetsu thought.

Sasuke blinked lazily as he watched another cloud roll by until a cheerful voice snapped him out of his trance.

"Hey Sasuke! I wondered where you went." Naruto yelled as he grinned and waved his hand in the air.

Sasuke turned his head slightly to see that Naruto and Sakura was walking up to the campsite. Sasuke stood up quickly but a little too quickly. Vertigo hit and he had to grab onto the tree for support.

Sakura's eyes widened with worry but Sasuke reassured her with a grin. That action made Suigetsu and Karin's eyebrow arch.

'Is that the same Naruto that I met earlier? He looks so different and acts just the opposite of Sasuke.' Karin thought.

When Naruto opened his eyes back up she confirmed that it was the same Naruto she had met earlier. Blood red eyes filled with joy and Emerald eyes filled with curiosity glanced over Team Hebi before returning their attention to Sasuke.

Naruto stopped walking, crossed his arms, and shook his head, "So…this is Team Hebi? A Team of S-Class criminals that is feared by all-over?" Naruto scoffed. "I expected better Sasuke."

Suigetsu narrowed his eyes, "Are you calling us weak?"

Naruto smiled, "No, I'm saying you make me shiver so badly that I wake Kyuubi up. YES, I'm saying that you're weak idiot!"

Suigetsu gasped and took an involuntary step backwards, "N-namikaze N-naruto?"

Naruto uncrossed his arms and grinned, "The one and only."

By the time Suigetsu and Naruto had finished their small talk, Sakura had already walked over to Sasuke and he had his arm tossed around Sakuras shoulder. They were whispering to each other so low that normal ninjas couldn't hear them but Naruto's demon enhanced senses could pick up every word they said.

"I bet Naruto couldn't take down one of us." Karin mumbled to her and Suigetsu. The only thing was…Karin didn't know that Naruto had demon-enhanced senses. He heard her every word.

Naruto turned to look at Karin with smoldering red eyes. Suigetsu looked at Karin with a smile on his face that said 'busted'.

"I don't think I'm going to like you." Naruto said with hatred.

Karins face paled and Sasuke looked up, "Eh don't worry…Naruto only likes a few select people." He explained.

Karin looked at Sakura for confirmation, she nodded. Jugo let out of a soft snore and Naruto stiffened, Sasuke snorted, Sakura ignored him, Suigetsu snickered, and Karin rolled her eyes.

"How nice…I bet the most he can do is snort 30 hotdogs in 5 seconds." Naruto grumbled.

'**Seems Sasuke needs a new team…poor boy, I wonder how he got stuck with these lowlife-nin.' **Kyuubi commented.

Naruto smiled deviously at Kyuubi's comment and Sasuke gave him a funny look. "Nothing…just Kyuubi and me small-talking." He explained.

Sakura smiled, "Now where have I heard that before?"

Naruto gave his foxy-grin and turned to scan the forest edge. A pair of amber eyes disappeared and not even two seconds later a howl rang throughout the campsite.

"Who was that?" Suigetsu asked out of curiosity.

Naruto stared at the forest for another moment before turning back to Suigetsu, "Goldensky…"

Suigetsu half-way turned his head to look at Sasuke. Sasuke shook his head and turned his attention back to Sakura.

Suigetsu decided to start a new topic. "So…when did you meet Sasuke?"

Naruto had to think about this. "11 or 12 years ago…"

Suigetsu nodded. "How?"

Naruto smirked. "Well…I was at home and for some strange reason I decided to go on a walk. I was an orphan so I had no parents to tell me what to do. I was walking along the outskirts of the Konoha Lake when I saw Sasuke sitting on the end of the pier. He looked…sad so I walked over and sat beside him." Naruto squinted his eyes, trying to remember the memory. "I was very open-minded and friendly when I was younger. Better times back then but anyway...I asked Sasuke 'Hey…you're Uchiha Sasuke right?'…he nodded…'I'm Uzumaki Naruto…what's wrong Sasuke?' Sasuke looked back towards the lake and he cried softly. 'My brother murdered my entire family…I have no one else…no friends.'" Naruto smiled at the fond memory.

"And Naruto said 'How about I be your first friend?'…I smiled and nodded. We've been brothers ever since." Sasuke finished for Naruto.

Sakura smiled at the two boys.

Naruto looked skyward. "Yeah…times were so much better and simpler back then."

Suigetsu blinked. "Wait…you said 'Uzumaki Naruto."

Naruto looked back at Suigetsu. "Yeah…that was before I knew who my father was."

Suigetsu nodded and an uncomfortable silence settled on the camp. A soft breeze blew and Narutos white coat flapped soundlessly.

"So…you're the Kyuubi container then huh?" Suigetsu asked quietly.

Naruto nodded slowly.

"Aheh…mind if we talk to him?" Suigetsu asked hestitantly.

"Why sure...it wouldn't hurt to let him have some freedom." Naruto grinned. "Sasuke!"

Sasukes head snapped up from his and Sakura's conversation. "Huh?"

"Hit me." Naruto said simply and Sasuke understood completely.

Sasuke walked over to Naruto and focused chakra into his right hand. When his hand started to turn a light blue he slammed his palm onto Naruto's head. Naruto's eyes rolled to the back of his head and he stumbled backwards.

Chapter…whatever…

Sakura caught Naruto before he fell. Naruto groaned animal-like as he used Sakura to help him up. Dark black rings had formed around his eyes, fangs protruded his lower lip, and claws extended form his fingers.

Once Naruto had regained reality he spun on his heel to face Sakura.

'Damn! He moved that fast and he didn't even try. I couldn't even keep up with him.' Suigetsu thought.

Naruto, now Kyuubi, was kneeled down on one knee and was holding Sakuras hand, "My dear Sakura, I missed you so much." Kyuubi kissed Sakuras hand and she blushed furiously.

Sasuke 'ahemed' loudly and Kyuubi wheeled around to face Sasuke. Sasuke held out his hand as Kyuubi reached out to grab it. Soon enough…they took it to the extreme; Sasukes face was taking on a slight reddish colour and Kyuubi was grinning ferally. They were trying to see who was the strongest, Sasuke was trying to squeeze Kyuubi's hand into submission.

Kyuubi decided to end it and added more force to the handshake. Sasukes eyes widened slightly and he jerked his hand back swiftly. Sasuke shook his hand vigorously and Kyuubi just laughed animally.

When Kyuubi was done laughing he decided to ask, "Ok…who was it that wanted me to come here?"

Suigetsu stepped up to Kyuubi and was surprised by how much taller Kyuubi was than him. "I did."

Kyuubi flared his chakra and a veil of red chakra surrounded him, his hair starting to wave from the force. "I hope you fight as good as you talk."

Suigetsu chuckled and started to walk to the field next to their camp. Kyuubi sighed and Shunshined over to the field.

Once Suigetsu had reached the field, Kyuubi was almost asleep on his feet.

Suigetsu 'ahemed' and Kyuubis head snapped up.

"Oh…are you ready?" Kyuubi asked as he flexed his arms for close combat.

Suigetsu chuckled, "Oh too ready."

By this time, the entire group, had gathered around to watch the fight.

"Ha!" Kyuubi yelled as he disappeared.

Suigetsu looked around swiftly to try and catch sight of the blonde. As soon as Kyuubi saw and opening he ran in to catch Suigetsu with an uppercut. Suigetsu landed on his back and Kyuubi roared with satisfaction. As soon as Suigetsu recovered he was surprised at the sight.

Kyuubi's fangs had grown twice as long as they were, he was on all-fours with 9 red tails formed from chakra, and his eyes looked exactly like an animals.

Kyuubi roared again and charged at Suigetsu with incredible speed. Suigetsu threw 5 kunai at once as he formed hand-signs. Before Suigetsu could yell out the name of the jutsu he felt Kyuubi's claws slash into his chest. Suigetsu let out a yell of agony and disappeared.

Both were running at each other with blinding speed. Small sonic booms sounded as they collided. Kyuubi roared angrily at the thought that this battle was going nowhere; Kyuubi took this up a notch.

Soon enough craters were formed in the ground where Kyuubi had just barely missed Suigetsu and slashed the ground. Suigetsu was breathing heavily and Kyuubi hadn't even taken a deep breath yet.

Kyuubi and Suigetsu slid away from each other and Suigetsu took this small moment to catch his breath. Kyuubi held his tails up over his head in a scorpion style attack. He started to charge one of his signature moves and Suigetsus eyes widened.

A medium-sized ball of pure chakra formed as Kyuubi practically inhaled the chakra for it to charge it to maximum power. Suigetsu formed at least 10 walls of rock to try and protect himself from the blast. He braced himself for some of the most pain of his life.

'This is the inevitable. There is no avoiding this…this is gunna hurt.' Suigetsu thought his last words before a charge of pure chakra surged at him with eye-blinding speed.

The rock walls immediately crumbled from the pressure of the attack and Suigetsus eyes widened at the brute strength the attack held. Suigetsu let out a scream of real agony and pain as white chakra enveloped him. The last thing he heard was the demonic laugh of Kyuubi, before the ground rushed up to greet him.

* * *

Next chapter is ah Shorty!!!! but dont fret...youve had at least 3 new chapters in the last 10 minutes...

~Firewolfpup


	9. Heading Backwards

Shorty chapter...love it...read it...i know you will.....

~Firewolfpup

* * *

((Chapter 8))

Kyuubi felt pure pleasure as he let some of his anger out in the unfortunate boy.

"You've gone too far this time Kyuu-onii-san!" Naruto yelled from his body but Kyuubi was still in control.

Sakura let out a small cry as the white chakra dissipated. Suigetsu lay on the ground, his breathing shallow…but still alive. Sakura looked to Sasuke in question and he nodded in response. She ran over to Suigetsu, her hands already glowing green.

Karin watched in horror as Sakura checked Suigetsu for injuries. Sakuras eyes widened in unimaginable horror.

"4 broken bones, concussion, chakra depletion, and he is knocked unconscious and will stay like that for at least a week." She reported, loud enough for everyone to hear.

Kyuubi chuckled evilly and then his body fell limp as Naruto tried to regain control.

'1 minute…2 minutes…3 minutes…' Sasuke counted mentally as he waited for Naruto to rise up from the ground.

15 minutes passed and Naruto hadn't even twitched a finger yet. The veil of red chakra swirled violently and Naruto let off an enormous amount of killing intent. Sasuke blinked lazily as he watched Naruto intently.

"Is Naruto going to wake up Sasuke?" Karin asked, trying to hide the fear in her voice.

Unfortunately, Sasuke caught the emotion in her voice and gave a small "Hn…"

'I really needed to hear that…' Sasuke thought sarcastically.

"Sasuke!" Karin said louder to get Sasukes full attention.

"What?" Sasuke replied softly but angrily.

"Is Naruto going to wake up anytime soon?" Karin repeated impatiently.

Sasuke raised his eyebrow and watched Naruto for another moment. "Not anytime soon…he's probably chatting with Kyuubi-san."

Karin scoffed. "You actually have respect for that beast." She stated more than asked.

Sasuke threw Naruto over his right shoulder and was surprised. "Does this boy eat anything? By how much ramen he eats, you'll expect him being at least 180 pounds."

Sakura sighed heavily as she threw Suigetsu over her shoulder as well. "At least 180? How much does he weigh?"

Sasuke looked up towards the sky in though as he mentally weighed Naruto. "Around 10…120-130…somewhere in that area."

Karin coughed softly and Sakura blinked. "I would like to learn his secret." Sakura murmured.

Sasuke laughed quietly but kept walking; Sakura didn't even have to try to know what he was thinking. Karin rolled her eyes and she started to follow after Sasuke and Sakura.

* * *

Yarr...wouldnt we all want to know Naruto's weight secrets...only i do...HAHAHHA XD

~Firewolfpup


End file.
